The Kids
Kids are children. Most of the kids are alive. But Juliet goes into the Deceased characters category because she died in 2013 because of pneumonia. Brooklyn goes into the Deceased characters category because she was never born. Kids * Naomi Wong * Naomi Rossiter * Sadie Mei Lin * Dillon Metoyer * Maren Hemeon * Jordan Robinson * Caleb Carlin * Darla Jacobs * Erica O'Barr * Ben Harvey * Alex Lee * Karlie Pascuzzu * Delaney Lamb * Karter Reid * Nicolas Vargas * Madison Lamb * Brooklyn Borgquist * Allison Bell * Holland Baum * Myles Caldwell * Sophie Chamberlain * Nathaniel Wong * Haydn Norwood * Megan Lamb * Skylar Hutcheon * Jordan Riley Bassallo * Calista Witten * Logan Blake * Phoenix Linn Wright * Ke-Ming Yen * Logan Ricketts * Gracie Lamb * Maxon Schultz * Audry Brown * Cole Bates * Maddie South * Colin Niles * Seth Yu * Emma Blackburn * Oskar Jacobs * Sadie Templin * Xanthe and Xoe Villa * Lamese Patterson * Timothy Li * Keeley Larson * Kelly Byers * Evan Gilbert * Diego Calderon * Nicole Tabio * Max Edward Fackrell * Angel Gibbs * Andrea Augustus * Aidan Masinsin * Oliver Schultz * Gabreon Womack * Madison Reid * India Clash-King * Sean Fujiwara * Kate Sneddon * Lauren Haneke-Hopps * Devon Dahl * Juliet Melissa Ingram * Sydney Shepherd * Alyssa Augustus * Damon Dahl * Damon Strong * Kamryn Knapp * Mason Johnson * Garrison Raine * Sarah Wang * Gillian Anderton * Abraham Wolfgramm * Hannah Dahl * Johann Johnson * Brayden Blackburn * Quincy Doss * Imani Pullum * Hailey Abbott * Penelope Jacobs * Julia Bergeson * Sila Patterson * Maximus Larson * Brendan Sanders * Max Kaufman * Emmy Smith * Brittney Chandara * Sasha Idle * Vanessa Hall * Kelsea Thomsen * Casey Daniels * Isabella Sandberg * Jocylen Acevedo * Christina McDonald * Lea Gilbertson * Taryn Jervis * Brayden Acevedo * Kiely Ainsworth * Brenda Kaufman * Maddie Strong * Peyton Minus * Nina Smith * Tiffany Davidson * Meaghan Noble * Gabrielle Thompson * Lachlan Contreras * Franko Daniels * Damon Strong * Luke Jones * Alec Thomas * Walter Hoffman * Oscar Starling * Taylor Garron * Isaac Acevedo * Bret Ainsworth * Graham Day * Evan Strong * Jimmy Thompson * Gordon Smith * Preston Taylor * Ernie Stevenson * Brady Noble * George Hall * Adrian Turner * Nick Davidson * Kevin Carter * Danny Wagner * Shawn Gilbert * Ted Rex * Louis Idle * Megan Albertson * Sarah Lamb-King * Jaliala Leiani Ray * Kirsten Dorn * Haley Hoffman Trivia * Most of the kids are seven, Sadie is five, Naomi Wong is four, Dillon Metoyer is three, Brooklyn Borgquist is two, and Naomi Rossiter is one, Diego Calderon is nine, Nicolas Vargas, Jordan Robinson and Juliet Melissa Ingram are eight, and Logan Ricketts and Gracie Lamb are ten. * Naomi Wong likes apples, Naomi Rossiter likes ducks, Sadie likes flowers, Dillon likes the rain, Sophie likes the beach, Caleb loves reading, Nathaniel likes chocolate, Haydn likes eggs and bacon, Megan likes cookies. Skylar likes soccer. Jordan Basallo likes ice cream, Calista likes kittens, Logan Blake likes puppies, Phoenix likes unicorns, Ming likes sheep, Logan Ricketts likes chickens, Gracie likes peanut butter and jelly, Maxon likes toast, Kelly likes birds, Evan likes tap dancing, Diego likes jumping, Nicole loves running, Seth likes the stars at night, Emma likes princesses, Oskar loves cheese, Sadie likes tomatoes. Some things about them are different in an alienate universe, Brooklyn doesn't exist because of time travel. However, Naomi Rossister can talk a bit, and Brooklyn is a baby and only speaks gibberish. * Naomi Rossiter, Caleb Carlin, Darla Jacobs, Erica O'Barr, Ben Harvey, Alex Lee, Brooklyn Borgquist, Allison Bell, Holland Baum, Delaney Lamb, Karter Reid, Madison Lamb, Haydn Norwood, Megan Lamb, Skylar Hutcheon, Jordan Riley Basallo, Calista Witten, Logan Blake, Gracie Lamb, Maxon Schultz, Emma Blackburn, Oskar Jacobs, Sadie Templin, Kate Sneddon, Lauren Haneke-Hopps, Devon Dahl and Sophie Chamberlain are Caucasian. Sadie Mei Lin, Naomi Wong, Nicolas Vargas, Nathaniel Wong, Ke-Ming Yen and Sean Fujiwara are Asian. and Jordan Robinson, Dillon Metoyer, Logan Ricketts, Myles Caldwell and India Clash-King are African American, Karlie Pascuzzu and Phoenix Linn Wright are Filipino. Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Caucasian Kids Category:Asian Kids Category:African American Kids Category:Muno Category:Foofa Category:Brobee Category:Toodee Category:Plex Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Kids Category:Season 2 Kids Category:Season 3 Kids Category:Season 4 Kids Category:Season 5 kids Category:Kids who wear costumes Category:Kids with medical conditions Category:Kids with autism Category:Kids with Autism Category:Kids with glasses Category:Kids who wear hats Category:Kids who wear earpieces Category:Kids who have earpieces Category:Humans Category:People Category:Filipino Kids Category:Mayalisian kids Category:Malaysian Kids Category:Kids with bangs Category:Kids with Bangs Category:Kids who have Bangs Category:Kids who have bangs Category:Kids with crutches Category:Triplets Category:Pairs Category:Quadruplets Category:Deceased characters Category:Fivetuplets Category:Quintuplets Category:Kids without a toy Category:Kids without a video game Category:Numbers Kids Category:Special Guest Kids Category:Kids who didn't say "My name is, I like to dance" Category:Kids without shoes Category:Kids who have Pajamas Category:Kids who wear pajamas Category:Kids who wear Glasses Category:Kids with Glasses Category:British Kids Category:Spanish Kids Category:Australian Kids Category:Icelandic Kids Category:Korean Kids Category:Sweden Kids Category:German Kids Category:Kids with braces Category:Kids with bracelets Category:Kids with one arm Category:Kids with bandages Category:Kids with Watches Category:Kids with Down Syndrome Category:Kids with piercings Category:Kids with headphones Category:Finnish Kids Category:Portugal Kids Category:Kids with Headphones Category:Russian Kids Category:French Kids Category:Kids with ADHD Category:Norwegian Kids Category:Pakistan Kids Category:Bulgarian Kids Category:Samoan Kids Category:Kids with earplugs Category:Kids with earphones Category:Kids with earbuds